Warm, Safe, Loved
by Chandlure Trainez
Summary: Sanji, Usopp and Zoro have some fun, and then some cuddles. His final thought before drifting off was that there was no where he would rather be than there, between them, warm, safe, loved. Sanji x Zoro x Usopp. Companion piece to Different Strokes. A Chandlure Trainez One Shot!


_A Chandlure Trainez One Shot_

_Warm, Safe, Loved_

Usopp moaned.

Zoro's tongue was on his neck, and Sanji's was on his cock. All Usopp could do was moan, and writhe and buck under the feeling of the wet heat that encircled him as his body tried to decide if he should focus on the feeling of the tongue on his neck when there is a mouth around his cock, both just felt so good. Usopp wanted more, no, he needed more.

Zoro trailed his mouth down Usopp's chest, licking and sucking and pinching at a nipple and Usopp's body jerked as he tried to force his hips to remain still. It was like an electrical shock was running through his body, that, along with the continuous pleasure on his cock caused him to stay where he was, squirming and moaning, whimpering. He loved the feeling so much; he never wanted it to end.

Sanji stopped suddenly and licked his lips, before looking up at them through his curtain of blonde hair. Usopp let out a squeak when the warmth of Sanji's mouth was replaced with cold air, causing the skin to tighten, but he did not remain indignant for long. Sanji leaned forward and took Zoro into a hot, wet kiss. Usopp could see their tongues fighting for dominance, and could hear the tingling of Zoro's earrings as the older boy leaned over him to ravish Sanji's mouth.

The cook pressed his chest against Usopp's cock, which caused him to close his eyes and his mouth to drop open at the friction it caused. He felt so _frustrated_, he needed more now. He needed Sanji's mouth back on him, and Zoro inside him. Or himself inside someone, oh, he didn't care! He just needed more.

Zoro and Sanji pull apart idly, grins etched on their faces. Zoro maneuvered himself in front of Usopp and straddled Usopp's chest. He could feel Sanji as his nimble hands pulled at his cock, making it slick and wet, when Zoro nudged his cock into Usopp's mouth he lost focus as he began lap at it frantically, distracted from what Sanji was doing.

Vaguely, Usopp realised that Sanji's hand is still massaging his cock as Zoro slowly slid his cock in and out of Usopp's mouth. The sniper tried to accommodate him, but in his position he was unable to move enough to suck on it, he can only take it, and so he swirled his tongue around the underside causing a rare moan to leave Zoro's lips. Usopp loved that sound, the atypical treat that it was. He loved knowing that Zoro wanted him, and that one of them would be in him soon.

It was sudden, the tight, wet heat that engulfed Usopp that caused him to gasp. It was tighter than any mouth could ever be, and he sputtered and Zoro removed his cock from Usopp's mouth for fear the boy would choke. Usopp turned his head slightly to see around Zoro to Sanji, who lowered himself onto Usopp's aching cock. He was unable to move, he could not fucking breathe in that moment, all he could do was watch through haze filled eyes as Sanji moved.

Usopp swore that he was in heaven, because there was nothing in the entire world that could feel that amazing, there was just no way. He sucked in a breath as Sanji pulled himself up, and then released it in a rush when Sanji allowed himself to fall back against Usopp's thighs. Usopp gasped, he never felt anything like it before. In all those self pleasuring sessions nothing, _nothing_, compared to what was going on then and Usopp was sure he would never be satisfied with his own hand ever again.

No, nothing compared to the inescapable, pure pleasure of him inside of Sanji, the two of them moving and breathing in unison. He forgot that Zoro was still sitting on his chest until he felt the wet tip of his cock rubbing against the seam of his lips. Usopp stuck his tongue out, and tried to focus on giving Zoro a fraction of the pleasure he was receiving, but he was unable to focus, his head swarming, his body too focused on its own satisfaction. He barely heard when Sanji panted, "Marimo," when had the swordsman turning to face him.

Usopp watched as Sanji reached for Zoro's erection, his hands slick and wet, and he heard the relieved moan as he himself reached for Sanji. The three were lost in a tangle of limbs, movement and panting moans, neither caring nor knowing who was doing what, who was crying out, who was being touched by who.

Usopp paused, completely still, his hand gripping at Zoro's hips, and dropping from Sanji's cock as he came. His head is thrown back, and he was gasping, moaning, his hips are bucking, pushing his cock into Sanji with every motion, Sanji and Zoro's names rolling off his tongue like a prayer.

As he slowly came off his high, Usopp opened one eye and watched as Sanji slid off his cock and pushed Zoro back onto the bed before he began to lick and slurp at his cock just like he had with Usopp's, and it did not take long for Zoro to come, Sanji coming soon after, working himself off with one hand while he sucked off Zoro.

Usopp loved to see them together, and could not help the smile that crossed his face as he closed his eyes. He felt them fall lazily onto the bed beside him. The three lay there, sweaty, skin wet, sticky and dirty, and he could not help but think that there wasn't a place he would rather be. Zoro smiled sleepily at him, a genuine smile that was almost always reserved for Chopper, before he ruffled Usopp's hair, sliding his fingers into the wild curls. Usopp snuggled into his chest, feeling warm and sedated, as he fought stubbornly to stay awake. Sanji and Zoro leaned their heads down to place soft kisses on his forehead before settling him between them, causing him to grin lazily against the skin of Zoro's chest. Sanji lay against his back, and rubbed soothing circles into his hip, and damn him if it wasn't lulling him into sleep. His final thought before drifting off was that there was no where he would rather be than there between them, warm, safe, loved.

The battles, One Piece, well... that could wait one more day.

* * *

**AN: **You can thank AnyMoreBrightIdeasGenius for planting the idea in my head for a threesome :D


End file.
